Ratchet relize's he doesn't love Sasha
by LuNa1412
Summary: umm i suck at summaries and at spelling so there is alot of errors in here but please review! Also i do not own Ratchet and Clank


: Ratchet's POV:

"Ratchet I want that Gold bracelet" Sasha whined. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sigh, I knew we shouldn't have come to this jewelry store this girl is going to leave me broke if I keep buying her things she want at the moment. "I don't have much money Sasha if I did I would of bought for you in an instant" I couldn't help but sound annoyed. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I could also see she was going to make me buy that bracelet one way or another TODAY. "But is on SALE" she pouted, I sighed "how much is it on sale?" I asked. She started to smile "On sale its half price which is… 25,000 that's not much" my mouth dropped open "Not much?! That's a quarter of a million dollars!" she looked pissed off "You have more money than you can count!" she almost shouted at me. I didn't say anything because what she said was true I do have more money than I can count but I barley use any of it because to me it's useless paper. "If I buy it for you can we leave this store?" I asked in a bored voice. She looked pleased "yes we will leave right away". "Okay then lets hurry up, clank's waiting for us in the hardware store" I said. She started to look around for an employee when 2 girls were running and smacked right into Sasha and knocked her over and then ended up falling after her. I helped Sasha up and then started to help the girls up "Don't help them up they knocked me over!" Sasha yelled at me. I ignored her and help them up. The first girl I helped up had curly black hair, ice blue eyes, had freckles on her face. I saw that she worked here because she was wearing the uniform. She also had a name tag that said "HI MY NAME IS ALICIA" with a smiley face sticker on it. I then helped the other girl she had straight dark brown, dark brown eyes that were halfway covered by her straight bangs. She also worked here because of the uniform and also had a name tag this one said "HI MY NAME IS AMY" and was covered with music signs, band names and smiley faces I thought she was more prettier than the other girl. When I grabbed her hand it was sticking it in a electric outlet… electricity was running up and down my arm but it didn't sting it was like a pain less but POWERFULL. She then started stuttering" I'm sorry… we were going to be late for work… we didn't see her and… IM SORRY… please don't tell our boss…" she 

looked terrified. Then the girl named Alicia said "Amy its okay if THE MAN finds out well we will just apply for a new job" but she too looked worried. "Well if you don t want us to tell can you help me buy this bracelet before someone buys it?!" Sasha screamed at them. I saw Amy wince at her yelling. They nodded and hurried over to the other side of the counter. I for some reason couldn't keep my eyes of the girl named Amy. It was a strange thing because I didn't even look at Sasha more than a minute before she gave me a headache with her consist talking and TOO shiny jewelry. Alicia then started helping Sasha and I saw Amy awkwardly stand next to her. I had to talk to her for some reason so I walked over where she was. She looked up at me and then in a quiet voice said "May I help you sir?" "Are you calling me old? Because people don't call other people 'Sir' unless their elderly" I said to her smiling a little. She blushed and started stuttering again "NO it's what they tell us to do... I don't think you're old; you look young to me... I don't mean that young… but you know... a normal age… I think I'll shut up now" she blushed even deeper. I couldn't help but laugh "I was just joking Amy I'm not going to tell on you or anything" I said "Oh and by the way my name is Ratchet". "Hello Ratchet" She said smiling at me and I saw she had the prettiest smile I ever seen. I was about to tell her so when Sasha started yanking on my arm "lets go Ratchet we have to meet clank remember?" she told me. I nodded at her and then turned to Amy again " I'll see you next time" I told her, she then started to give me a small smile but then saw Sasha glaring at her and quickly looked away….


End file.
